Dress code
by KHLegacy
Summary: When Sora's son Kiro sees what he has to wear to school next year he isn't happy about it especially since its mandatory! this takes place before my first story Kingdom Hearts Legacy part 1


**Dress code**

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts I own nothing except for my OC Kiro_

_This takes place a couple days before Kingdom Hearts Legacy_

Sora who had been reading the paper looked over at his thirteen year old son who was for an odd reason happily doing his homework he knew Kiro didn't complain but he knew Kiro hated not being able to do what he wanted. Kiro took after Sora and like

Father like son did to his heart's content "Your happy about doing math?" Sora asked "Nope I'm Happy because summer vacation is like in two days!" Kiro replied before going back to his fractions "Ah!" Sora replied "I think it's dumb they're still

making us do this even after we did final exams! Our brains need a break from all that stress and pressure!" "That's what summer vacations for son" Sora replied "_He finally cracked after thirteen years!_" Sora thought

Kairi came in with a brown lumpy package Kiro and Sora looked over it in curiosity she opened the package "It's your new school uniform for next year" Kairi replied " next year I'll be in eighth grade mom so why do I have this now!" Kiro asked knowing his birthday was at the middle of September and it be a whole other year before he actually went into high school

"The eighth grade on the island is in the high school and they have a dress code" Sora replied "Dress code but what's wrong with the clothes we have?" Kiro asked

"nothing but they want you to wear this uniform!" said Sora Kiro pulled it out of its brown wrappings it was a light blue suit with a light blue plaid tie a white shirt with black pants socks and shoes "But I like the clothes that I wear

its stupid that they're making us wear these!" Kiro complained "What would you wear to school?" Sora asked Kiro gestured to his tan and red attire "a tan sleeveless jacket with orange red trims on the arm holes and collar which went all the way

down the open middle of the coat and turned into a thick stripe around the bottom he had a red shirt underneath this jacket and his tan pants with a orange red thin pin stripe around the legs a few inches from the bottom were held up by a light brown belt with a silver clasp his one-fingered gloves which were also light brown with a brown edge and wrist fringe and his Spiky dark red hair was held up by a red head band he frowned the most at the tie "I hate ties and I hate stuff that tight so

tight around you" "You wear a headband!" Sora stated Kiro looked at him and raised an eyebrow 'what do you mean dad?" Sora sighed he didn't get it Kiro was now pouting then he sighed as well "The outfit I have on now ya' know my favorite one

it tells people something about me!" "Mom dad what does my outfit tell you about me!" "That you like the color red" Kairi replied "and _headbands_" Sora replied emphasizing the word headband "Yeah and it tells people this is what I like to wear!" "And

that you wear a _headband_!" Sora stated "Right and when I wear this all it's gonna say about me is that I'm a face in the crowd wearing a stupid tight tie!" "And yet when you're not your wearing _a head band that's tied around your head_!" Sora stated

"Why do you keep talking about my headband?" Kiro asked "You said you don't like things tied tight around you" Sora replied "What's that got to do with my headband?" Kiro asked Sora faced palmed himself and let out a huff "Long story short the

uniforms not me it's what the school wants me to be!" Kairi smiled "Hey your father, Uncle and I put up with it so can you!" Kiro nodded back as Kairi kissed him on the forehead Kiro gathered his books and headed up to his room "Finish your

homework Kiro!" Sora called "OKAY!" Kiro yelled "He wears a headband you have to tie that tight around your head!" Sora exclaimed "Oh so that's why you kept talking about his headband!" Kairi said "Yep! I not getting him Kairi! One day he wants

to fit in the next he wants to stick out I can't figure him out anymore I liked it better when he was eight!" Kairi giggled "He's a teenager now you're giving up to easily lazy bum!" Sora smiled "Yeah! To be honest I never liked those school uniforms

either "At least it gave me time to come up with where I got the outfit the Fairies gave me to Tidus Wakka and Selphie!" "See there's one good thing about them!" Kairi said "Did you hate them too I know Riku did?" Sora replied "Yep!" Kairi replied in

the tone Kiro used for that word "_That's where he gets it!" _Sora thought to himself "Uhhh I HATE Advanced Algebra!" He heard Kiro moan as he walked down the stairs "Mom dad can one of you help me with my home work?" the boy asked Sora smiled

sure champ "_He's a teenager now like Kairi said and he's finding his place in the world You've saved the worlds haven't you? You can get through seven years of understanding nothing about what going through his tied up head!_" Sora thought chuckling at his own joke he leaned over the homework and realized he hated advanced algebra too


End file.
